Catchin' Waves
Catchin' Waves, is a surfing mini-game played from the hut shack at the Cove. In this game, the player moves the cursor up and down to steer a penguin surfing along the wave. There are four game modes, Freestyle, Survival, Surf Lesson and Competition. On Freestyle mode, it is a normal surfing mode. On survival mode, you must surf through rough seas and avoid icebergs. On Surf Lesson, it is a short surf with tips on how to surf, and finally, in competition mode there are three judges who want a certain trick or move. You must do these as many times as possible to get a high score from the judges. There are several advanced moves and tricks that you can do in mid-air, or on the water. Some of these include the "Ice Breaker" and the "Lazy Wave". winning the game. Note the old blue penguin.]] Trivia *It was the first game in Club Penguin in which players could play with their puffle (though you can only play with a red puffle). *It can be played with a Red Puffle. *Survival and competition mode used to be playable for everyone. *The average surfer earns 238 coins a game. Secrets *If you bring a puffle with you, you can get a few more points which may get you a few more coins. You only can get more points by doing tricks in the air. Then your puffle will get you the maximum 3 points. Note that you cannot use this secret in the last game mode, Survival, where you will have to escape from chunks of ice from the Iceberg, as your puffle will refuse to come with the player, probably because your puffle is scared - which is ironic because of the red puffle's adventurous, fearless nature. However, it may also be proof that even they have limits. *You can earn much more coins in this secret if you are real good at Catchin' Waves. First play the 3rd level, Competition. Then win the first game. It doesn't matter on you points and the score you earn from the Judges. Then click on " Continue " when it comes out on the top of your screen. Then keep on doing this until you lose the game. Then you get your coins. If you survive very long and doing tricks all the while, you might go to the High Scores. *If you are playing the 1st, 2nd or 4th level, which are the Freestyle, Survival and Surf Lesson. Then always at the last part when the water is going down, try as hard as you can to lose balance and fall (if you have still 1 - 3 boards left). Then you will go back a little and you won't lose any points! Then do this until you don't have any more boards they will say on top (do not do this if they show you no sticks under boards) if you have any more. Then you do not lose your balance and just let your penguin go to the end. *It is only possible to get the stamp about jumping the height of 20 penguins by getting the silver surfboard and going into survival mode. Wait until you're way ahead of the wave, then jump the hardest. This might take a few tries. surfing with its owner.]] doing tricks.]] Boards :See main article: Surfboards. Non-default surfboards can be bought to make the game easier. Be aware that you cannot use your puffle in-game if you do this. Tricks/Moves *Ice Breaker: Press the A + W or left and up keys at the same time. *Coastal Kick: Press the A + D or left and right keys at the same time. *Blender: Press the S + D keys or down and right keys at the same time. *Lazy wave: Press the S + W keys or down and up keys at the same time. *Backstand: Press the S + A keys or the down and left keys at the same time. *Surf fever: Press the D + W keys or the right and up keys at the same time. *Shooting the tube: Hold back until you reach the curved part of the wave. This will slowly gain points. *Frontflip: Moving the mouse in clockwise circles while in the air. *Backflip: Moving the mouse in counter-clockwise circles while in the air. *Pressing any A S D or W key / left, down,right or up in air lets your penguin do a basic aerial trick. Flipping at the same time increases points. *Grind: When in the air pressing the left mouse button pulls your penguin down faster, if you do not stop pressing the button your penguin will grind when landed. It makes points slowly. To get points more quickly, do tricks while grinding. *Trick/Grind: Do a trick (Blender, Icebreaker etc.) and leap into the air, then grind. (you can do flips with this) Gallery File:Hey_Billybob!.png|A penguin playing Catchin' Waves File:Ahhh!!!.png|The Shark File:FIRST_PLACE!_-D.png|A penguin winning first place Penguins at cove.png|Penguins about to go surfing. Catching Waves New Style.png SWF *Music *Catchin' Waves *Catchin' Waves (locale) *Catchin' Waves (bootstrap) Category:Games Category:Catchin' Waves Category:Singleplayer Games Category:Red Puffle Category:Puffles